shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shells; Chapter 11
Chapter 11: Screw the Plan, He Says By: Lvdoomien ____________________________________________________________________________________ Sake: Alright guy, where's the Madame. Soldier: She's in her upper chambers! Don't kill me! Sake: Not part of the plan bud, don't worry. Thunnus: You damn woman! Why do you oppose me?! Madame: Because I fight for my cause! I am fighting for what I believe in, not for sheer glory like you! Thunnus: You know nothing! I love humans! Madame: Gah! You conceited bastard! Thunnus: Damn bitch... Madame: Give me a reason not to kill you you narcissistic jackass. Thunnus: I don't care! If you kill me all those men down there will see me as a martin! I'll be remembered! Madame: You'll be remembered as a madman! You don't care what you fight for, you just want to be in charge! And you're an unfit leader for that very reason! You're pathetic and if I kill you now, maybe your rebellion will give me a foe that fights to the right reasons! Thunnus: SHUT UP! Madame: You lose Thunnus. Now that you're gone, I can easily crush this rebellion, and be able to deal with the fools who are actually fighting for their cause. Any last words? Sake: What the... Nellie? Holy shit Nellie you're the Madame? Nellie: Gu... Gupata? Is that you? How? Sake: Oh uhh... yeah funny story about that one... Benthic: How's the sushi, guppy? Goburi: Hah yeah! How's yous sushi? Gupata: Hey! Ocho: What you gonna do about it, guppy? Goburi: He won't does nothing! Benthic: They're right guppy. Nellie: Leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you! Gupata: Nellie don't! Benthic: Oh look, goody two shoes over here thinks she can stop us. Goburi: Haha yeah! What's she gonna does about it? Gupata: Gahhh! Nellie: Stop it! Ocho: What are you gonna do to stop us then? Nellie: You guys shouldn't be attacking him! He's your own kind! Why would you want to hurt your own kind?! Goburi: ... Cus it's fun. Benthic: Really? You're gonna try to smack around a couple of big fishmen to protect some little bastard like Gupata? Are you sure that's so well thought out? Nellie: I'll... I'll tell the principal! Ocho: Like that old bottom feeder can do anything about us? Goburi: Yeah! We's doesn't even goes to school! Him can't stops us! Gupata: Nellie... Nellie: Well I'll tell the guards! Benthic: Like they can stop us? Ocho: You know what Benthic? Screw this little wimp, let's mess her up instead! Goburi: Yeah! She's always stoppings us from doing stuffs! Nellie: I-i-it's not right to hit a g-girl! Benthic: You're a pain, you know that Nellie? Nellie: GET AWAY FROM ME!!! Benthic: Make me! Gupata: Nooo! Goburi: Benthic! Ocho: Get off him! Benthic: Stop Goburi! He's not worth our time. Let's just get the hell out of here. Nellie: Gupata! Gupata: Uhh.... Can you maybe get a guard Nellie? Nellie: Gupata! You're awake! Gupata: Ow ow ow ow! Nellie: Oh yeah, sorry. Gupata: Oh no it's fine but... how'd I get here again? Nellie: Oh right, after Benthic and his guys ran away I called over some guards who carried you here. They're looking for the three right now. Gupata: Well good luck to them, those three always find the right place to hide... Doctor: Oh good! You're awake. How're you feeling? Gupata: Could be better, but I can't complain. Leg hurts like hell though. Doctor: Yes, the bones are cracked but if you stay off it you should be fine. Also the rest of your injuries are only superficial and should heal up quickly. Nellie: Is there anything else though? Doctor: No, as far as I'm concerned you can go home. Gupata: Oh great, thanks doc. Doctor: You're welcome, and remember to try not to use that leg. Gupata: Well Nellie, we might as well get outta here. Nellie: I agree. Gupata: You wanna uhhh get something to eat? Nellie: Uhhh y-yeah. We can get something from down the street if you want. Gupata: Oh sweet let's go then. Nellie: Okay, thanks Gupata. Gupata: Yeah that was alright, wasn't it? Nellie: Well I can't complain. Gupata: Hey that's what I say. Nellie: Hey Gupata. Gupata: Yeah? Nellie: I know your leg hurts, but c-can you walk me home? Or may-maybe just halfway or umm you know you can just go home I can walk myself home okay? Gupata: Oh of course I can Nellie. My leg's fine, it's just a little sore or something. Nellie: Y-you sure? Gupata: Of course I'm sure! Now come on it's getting dark. Nellie: T-thanks. Gupata: Oh, you're wel- Nellie: Oh God what was that?! Gupata: Oh shit we're being attacked! Nellie we gotta get outta here! Gupata: Nellie comon we gotta go! Nellie! Pirate: Рыба подонки! Иди сюда и перестают работать! Gupata: Screw off! Gahh! Okay I shouldn't do that again... Gupata: Shit what was that?! Oh whatever I just gotta get otuta here! TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells